


Getting Rest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Turns out Draco's a decent pillow.





	Getting Rest

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 50: Pillow. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Rest

~

Once he’s caught his breath, Harry hesitates, edging closer to Draco before finally resting his head against Draco’s chest. After a moment, Draco’s arms surround him. “Charming. I’m your pillow now?”

“You’re comfortable.” Keeping his eyes closed and tone mild, Harry whispers, “Should I leave?” 

Draco’s arms tighten around him. “I didn’t say that.” 

“What are you saying?” 

Draco manoeuvres his body until there’s no space between them. “Stay if you like, just realise I’m a restless sleeper. You may end up being _my_ pillow at some point.” 

“I think I’d be all right with that.”

“Yeah?” 

Harry smiles. “Yeah.” 

~


End file.
